


Temptations and Teases

by SassIsBacker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, calling her princess, not actual smut but kinda steamy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassIsBacker/pseuds/SassIsBacker
Summary: Just a little thotty one-shot I made as a dare aiooefergioroorijorjor THIS WAS FOR A DARE AND NOW IT'S AKREIOIEKJREFLJRI didn't specify an age for them, but they're aged up to at least 18 year olds when I wrote them. I think this is important to specify. They're meant to be adults.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Temptations and Teases

A choked whine escaped her throat at the bright sea blue eyes glimmering with mirth up at her. She tugged at his dyed hair, and he chuckled lightly at her desperation.

“ _ Princess _ ,” he scolded with no real bite in his voice. “Be patient. I’ll make you feel good.”

He hummed pleasantly at the way she squirmed with poor restraint as he slowly kissed over lower down her bared stomach. 

“My  _ princess, _ ” he said reverently. “You’re so fucking beautiful. I love seeing you like this. All  _ mine.” _

Giving her a small, fleeting smirk before he moved to her thighs, he gave a small nip to the creamy skin which earned him a squeak. He snickered at her.

“Sorry, my love. I couldn’t help myself.”

He dropped an apologetic open mouthed kiss where he’d bitten which turned into him sucking in the skin, languid circles of his tongue causing her to shiver. He began to purposefully ghost little kisses, and when she gave a muffled growl at him, he pulled himself back up to her face, laughing gently.

“You look so frustrated. It’s beautiful. I’d kiss you, but-”, he tapped the tie in her mouth apologetically.

He tilted his head at her. 

“This is what you get for being such a  _ fucking tease _ .”

She growled at him, and he couldn’t help but fondly see how her eyebrows scrunched together. Were the tie not in her mouth, her pretty pink lips would be pressed together in an adorable little pout, and oh, it was just so fucking cute that punishment be damned, he ripped the gag out of her mouth, and threading his hand into her beautiful blueish-blackish hair at the back of her head, he pulled her head to his mouth and kissed her fiercely. She pressed herself into him needily, frustrated from how long he’d been teasing her. When they finally separated, they were both panting heavily, and he noted her slightly dazed eyes. As she moved to his neck and kissed him in that sweet way she always did, he wondered how much more spaced out he could get her to look when he finally fucked her. Her hands timidly fluttered down to the hem of his shirt, and cheeks flushing furiously, she tried tugging it up. He let her expose his abs before he dropped a hand down to still hers. 

Leaning in, he whispered into her ear, “If you want this to go any further, you better fucking  _ beg _ for it.”


End file.
